These people -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Everything is in ruins since these people have taken over. they kill everyone, just for fun. how are you supposed to survive?


Phil bit his lip as he looked between his friends. How had this happened? Everything had seemed fine and then…this. Phil was sat on the ground next to Dan, watching PJ shaking harshly as he held a gun to Chris' head. This was the end, everything had been taken over. You either did what they told you or died. Those were the rules. So here they were, PJ had been told to kill Chris, he had to do it. He would die if he didn't. "just do it Peej…it's okay" Chris whispered, a few tears dripping down his cheeks as he smiled up at his best friend. Phil just sat there. Feeling completely useless. He couldn't do anything, he was useless. Everything had been a nightmare since they had taken over, no one could do anything anymore. No one was safe. Phil felt an arm slip around his shoulders as a few tears escaped his own eyes. Dan gave Phil a small reassuring smile as he pulled the dark haired boy closer. "it's okay, everything will be okay". Phil knew Dan was only trying to be strong, trying to appear like this wasn't affecting him. But it obviously was.

Dan tried to stop himself shaking, he really did. He couldn't break down in front of Phil, he had to say strong, but that was becoming harder and harder. These... people, were ruining their lives. PJ was close to killing his _/best friend/ _because of them. And there was nothing they could do about it. Dan's eyes focused on the bead of sweat slowly dripping down Chris' forehead. He couldn't lose Chris. Suddenly everything went into slow motion. As Chris told PJ to "just shoot me, I'll be fine, please Peej..", PJ slowly forced the trigger down, closing his eyes in deep regret. But the bullet didn't hit Chris. It hit Dan.

Phil gasped as he heard Dan's groan of pain beside him. "D-Dan?! are you okay?!" he stuttered as more tears dripped down his face. Phil noticed that, luckily, the bullet had just hit the side of Dan's arm, only breaking the skin, not becoming lodged in his arm. Phil bit his lip again as he gently touched the wound, trying not to hurt his friend. "come on PJ, you missed on purpose. kill him. kill Chris now" a loud voice boomed into the room through a large speaker.

Dan's eyelids flickered softly, as he tried to keep them open. He should've died, why was he still alive? He heard Phil's voice, but not what it was saying, as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He heard the voice telling Pj to still shoot Chris just as he passed out. "Peej, please, just get it over with, we can't keep hurting people over me..." Chris said softly, struck by Dan trying to take the bullet for him.

"I cant Chris! I just cant do it!" PJ shouted as he looked at Chris. "I cant...because I love you! I cant do this..." he trailed off as he took the gun away from Chris and pointed it to his own head "Id rather die..." he said quietly, tears now pouring down his face. Phil watched the scene before him, not sure what to do. "Dan..." he said softly, shaking his friend, hoping, _/praying/ _that he would wake up. "Dan...wake up, please. we need to help Peej..." he whispered as he kept his eyes glued to PJ.

Dan still remained asleep. He could hear Phil talking to him, telling him to wake up, but he couldn't, why couldn't he just wake up? He tried and he tried, but he just couldn't. Phil, Phil? He tried to speak, but nothing happened, but he had no idea why. "Peej... stop.. I-I love you too.." Chris whispered softly as the tears fell more steadily now. He couldn't let PJ die.

"I cant kill you Chris...I just cant...I don't want to" he said shakily as he dropped the gun, crumbling to his knees. he quickly took Chris into his arms "no...I wont..." Phil continued to watch the scene. now holding Dan close to him. Dan would be okay. it was only a small wound he couldn't die from it. Phil snapped out of his trance, quickly ripping a bit of material off his shirt to use as a bandage. "well, it looks like you're refusing. how about we just kill your other friends as well. then you'll be all alone" the cruel voice said through the speaker.

Chris sobbed softly into PJ, looking up at the sound of the voice "What do you want from us? Dan's dying, I might as well be dead, and why? For your fucking amusement!". Phil realised that this would be a bad idea, and would only anger them more, and looked up from brushing Dan's hair off his face. "Chris...be careful.." He said softly, but this only drove Chris on. "There's no need for this, we didn't do anything to you! Nothing at fucking all! And all you do is hurt us, and it's fucking stupid..."He trailed off, falling back into PJ's arms

PJ held onto Chris tightly "Chris, please, they will kill you without a second thought if you talk to them like that" he sobbed. "indeed we will Chris. PJ, kill him now or we will escort you all to room 754. you know what's there, you'll all die instantly" the voice said. PJ bit his lip, letting Chris go. he took a deep breath as he stood up, picking up the gun and shakily aiming it at Chris "okay...y-you win" he stuttered. closing his eyes. he didn't want to do it, but he had to. he didn't want to see Phil and Dan be killed all because of him.

Panic flickered through Chris, knowing how hard this was for PJ. He stopped holding his hands up, and took the gun from PJ, turning him so he was facing away from where he would be standing. His fingers ran over the trigger as he walked back over. Dan remained in Phil's arms, trying to wake up, he wanted to end all this, but he couldn't, he couldn't wake up, not matter how hard he tried.

PJ turned around sharply "Chris no!" he tried to shout. he was too late. he watched in horror as his best friend sunk to the floor, blood gushing from his head. PJ collapsed beside Chris' corpse, breaking down right there "Chris, no...no...it can't...please" he sobbed loudly as he held Chris in his arms. he took the gun out of Chris' hand and held it to his own head. "I promised id always be with you..." he tightened his grip around the gun "Im sorry Chris..." he said quietly as pressed his lips against Chris' "I always loved you, and always will. we'll be together forever now" he whispered before finally pulling the trigger. Phil's eyes widened as he now stared at his friends corpses "Dan...please wake up...I need you...please" he sobbed loudly.

"And then there was one...Sure you don't join the angels?" The voice called. Dan was screaming inside. Phil couldn't die too! he felt his eyelids flicker open "P-Phil?" He whispered hoarsely, not wanting to look around him. He couldn't face his own wounds, let alone the corpses of his two best friends. He looked up to see the tears running down Phil's cheek. He leant up and softly kissed them away. "It's okay Philly, I'm here now…you don't need to go to the angels yet…"

"Im scared...I don't want to die" Phil sobbed, shaking uncontrollably "I don't...I cant..." he squeaked out as he kept staring at Chris and PJ. the smell of his friends blood was horrible, it was making him dizzy and nauseous. he hated this. he wanted to go home. to go back to how it used to be. "I don't want to die" he repeated shakily.

Dan sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Phil "Shh, it's okay Phil, shh, you're not going to die, I won't let that happen, I'll never leave you.." He whispered in his ear softly, hoping whoever was listening couldn't hear him.

"you know what, im feeling generous today. I won't kill you...yet" the voice said. "my guards will take you to a much...cleaner room". Phil bit his lip, trying to hold back his sobs as he saw two men come into the room. one grabbed Phil and the other Dan then lead them to a white room with a single black couch against the far wall. the man harshly shoved Phil to the floor, the other man, just lightly pushing Dan into the room. the men then walked out and locked the door behind them. Phil stayed curled on the floor, not wanting to move. he should just give up now.

Dan had never seen Phil so broken. Upset, yes. But never _/broken/ _he walked over softly, and bent down with his arms wrapped around Phi's back and shoulders. He didn't say anything. He just held Phil, and let him be upset, because that was ok. It was then when he realised the pain in his arm. Not the pain. The agony. He pulled back his wounded arm, and wrapped his t-shirt over the top, not being able to look at the wound.

Phil slowly sat up, looking at Dan with a look of concern. his usual bright blue eyes were now dull. "Dan...are you...okay?" he asked softly "do you want me to help?"

Dan nodded slowly, gritting his teeth at the pain "it hurts" he said weekly.

Phil nodded, wrapping the wound again, hoping this time the make shift bandage would actually stay. "that should dull the pain a bit" he said softly. Phil looked towards the black couch "we may as well get comfy while we're here" he stated as he slowly stood up, taking Dan's hand and leading him over to the couch. He then sat them both down, instantly snuggling into Dan.

Dan used his good arm to hold Phil close, closing his eyes momentarily. "It'll be okay Phil, everything will be fine" Dan whispered, moving his hand to stroke Phil's hair. He knew it was a lie. No one was safe. These people had killed all of there friends now.

"I'm scared Dan…im so scared" Phil sobbed softly, burying his head into Dan's chest.

"it'll all be fine" Dan repeated, desperately trying to comfort his broken friend. Phil had been through the most anyone had. He had watched all of his loved ones die.

"Dan…" Phil sobbed, clutching his friends shirt tightly "don't leave me, please, I need you" he whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Dan whispered softly, bring his dark haired friend closer. He sighed softly. He knew they were going to die soon. He needed to do this now. "Phil?…" he asked softly.

Phil sniffled softly before looking into Dan's eyes with a concerned expression. "what is it?" he asked gently.

"Phil…I don't know what's going to happen to us…but…I have to tell you…" he trailed of, biting his lip.

"what?" Phil asked, more worriedly now. Dan obviously had something pretty important to say, why couldn't he just say it?.

Dan took a deep breathe, looking into Phil's eyes again "Phil, I love you, more than a friend should. I'm so sorry but…it's now or never" he basically whispered before gently pressing his lips against his friends.

Phil blinked a few times in shock but soon kissed back weakly. He had no idea Dan felt the same. Phil pulled away slightly, smiling slightly "I love you too" he whispered.

Dan sighed contently as he hugged Phil tightly, holding the older boy close. "no matter what happens, I'll always love you, I promise"

Phil nodded slowly "I'm scared" he whispered again, clinging to Dan tightly "I don't want to die, I don't' want to"

Dan bit his lip, gently running his fingers through Phil's hair "It'll be okay…I wont let them" he lied, trying to convince himself they would be okay. But of course, they wouldn't.

Phil gasped as he saw the tall guards that had brought them here approaching the room. "Dan, they're back, we're going to die!" he whimpered.

"Shh, Phil, it's okay" he took hold of Phil's hand and entwined their fingers "just hold my hand and pretend to be asleep. They might leave us alone then" he lied again. He knew what these people were like. When they wanted someone to die. They died.

Phil nodded, closing his eyes and squeezing Dan's hand tightly. He was terrified, he didn't want to die.

Dan did the same as he heard the large door to the room unlock and open. He then heard a small giggling and happy humming. It almost sounded like a small child was in the room with them.

Phil squeezed Dan's hand tighter as he sensed someone getting closer. "you two look so adorable, cuddled up like that…too bad you're going to die" the voice giggling. Phil had to stop himself from gasping. It was the same voice from the speaker.

Dan tried his hardest to stop himself from shaking. He knew they were going to die now. He wanted to see who this person was so badly but…he knew that would mean dying instantly. "I have a special treat for you two, you get some lovely poison" this person giggled.

Phil gritted his teeth tightly as he felt liquid being poured into his mouth. He then heard some being poured into Dan's mouth. This girl was actually trying to kill them. Oh god, what were they supposed to do?.

Dan also gritted his teeth, knowing if he swallowed the liquid he would die. He gave Phil's hand a small squeeze trying to convince his friend but mostly himself it would be okay.

Phil yelped quietly as he then felt a water bottle being pressed against his teeth. The water instantly began to mix with the poison. He didn't want to swallow but he would need to soon. He felt a hand being pressed against his throat, basically forcing him to swallow.

Dan heard the yelp beside him. He knew something horrible must have been happening to Phil. He wanted to help but couldn't. this was worse than torture. What was he supposed to do?

Phil's mind raced as he tried to think of what to do. He quickly leaned further into Dan so the person could pressed on his neck anymore, also removing the water bottle from his mouth. He then pretended to swallow, hoping the person had fell for it. Luckily they had.

This person had thankfully moved away from Phil. Dan let the water be squirted into his mouth but copied Phil, turning his head away. He pretended to swallow, snuggling into Phil protectively. The person soon left the room with her guards, shutting the door behind her. As soon as he was gone Dan quickly spat the liquid out, gasping slightly.

Phil did the same, couching heavily "D-Dan" he sobbed as he continued to wheeze. He quickly clung to his friend again "Dan…I thought we we're going to die" he mumbled, still sobbing.

"I know…it's okay, we'll get through this…Dan replied, softly kissing Phil's forehead "I promise"


End file.
